Going
by breeze3
Summary: When Rory can no longer take Jess and Dean she makes a choice that will change her life forever. A total Trory. Dean and Jess friendly though!! **Chapter Seven NOW Up**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, ect. But good lord if I owned Tristan!! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Okay well I have had this story in my head ever since Tristan left and Jess came. Now this is a Trory but it is R/D & R/J friendly in the begging but they both will fade out. This takes place like three days after Rory kisses Jess. She is packed and ready to leave for Washington D.C. Basically Dean finds out before she leaves and well you see.  
  
1 Going  
  
Chapter One: A Choice  
  
  
  
Rory zipped up her suitcase. She tucked a stay piece of hair behind her ear. She looked around her room. Her bed was made and the warm summer sun was shinning threw her window. She heard a car pull up. Figuring it was her mom to come pick her up she carried her suitcase to the front door. She sighed heavily. Her mom had been in this funk ever since Chris left. She didn't know what was wrong. She had tried to talk to her but Rory had been in her own world. She hadn't told Dean. She hadn't told anyone. Not even Lane knew. Jess had called but she just hung up. Her only answer was to leave and her she was doing it. She her loud footstep coming up the steps. Suddenly the door pounded. Rory rolled her eyes as she went to open the door.  
  
"Mom did you forget you keys aga… Dean what are you doing hear." He just looked at her with anger written on his face. He walked past her into the living room. She closed the door and followed him. He turned to her.  
  
"You kissed him. You lied to me and kissed him." Rory just looked at the ground. "Do you love him." She just concentrated on her shoes. "DO YOU LOVE HIM?" His voice boomed through the house causing her to look up.  
  
"No I don't love him. I just kissed him. I can't believe you think I could fall in love that fast." She was about to tell him she didn't care what he thought and how she was leaving but the backdoor slammed shut.  
  
"Rory? Are you here? I think we need to talk about this whole kiss thing!" Jess walked into the living room. He stopped and just stared at Dean. Rory just closed her eyes. She slowly turned and faced him.  
  
"This isn't a good time Jess."  
  
"Oh this is a perfect time. Hey Jess lets hear about how you kissed my girlfriend."  
  
"Hey man she kissed me." Rory just stood there watching them fight. Over her. Tears formed in her eyes. What had she done?  
  
" Okay man stop trying to do that whole I'm taller then you thing."  
  
"Hey whatever works."  
  
"Listen I don't know what happened."  
  
" Dean, Jess can you stop so we can talk about this." No use they didn't even hear her.  
  
The doorbell rang. Rory jumped at the chance to get out of the room. She opened the door. Blue on blue.  
  
"Hey Mary." She looked at him. His eyes, oh god how she had missed those eyes. She turned her head and looked at the two men who didn't know she was gone. She had to leave. She couldn't take it anyone. No one understood not even her mom. She grabbed her suitcase and his hand. He didn't have time to react before he was in the driver's seat of his mustang.  
  
"Mary what's going on?"  
  
"Just drive."  
  
"Going." He didn't argue.  
  
A/N: Okay so that's all you get!!! Stay tuned for next week's all new episode!!!! Please review there the only reason I write fanfic so I can get opinions. 


	2. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, ect. But good lord if I owned Tristan! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Okay well Fanfiction.net was, as you all know down for like a thousand years!!! So here is my next chapter!!! Finally!!^_^ Okay basically this is a Trory and no buts about it!!! So on with the show!!!  
  
Going  
  
Chapter Two: A Whole New World  
  
"It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. Warm air was blowing through her hair and the sun was shinning on her face. She looked out the window and saw the palm trees and white sand zoom by. A small smile spread across her face as she saw the blue ocean. She turned her head and looked over to the driver of the car. There he was staring at the road. He had come back. She new he would. It was only a matter of time but he was different. His hair was a little shorter and there was something different in his eyes. At first she hadn't noticed it but slowly they seemed sad like he was missing something. She had tried to ignore it but as their trip to the Keys had grown the more noticeable it had become. Still he was here. He had taken care of her. Paid for her plan ticket and everything else. He didn't treat her like a prize anymore but he was still that same old Tris who loved to mess around and banter. He glanced over at her and smiled. She returned it and sat up straight.  
  
" Good morning sleeping beauty." She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his messy hair. "Can't say the same for you. Now tell me Tris is this because of the jet- lag or do you have a certain reason why you look like Steven Tyler?" He pulled his head back and looked straight ahead. "Now, now Mary I know you want me but please control yourself. I am trying to drive here." " Okay Steven I have a question. Do the words Dream On mean nothing to you I mean you did write a song named that once did you not?" She shot him a quick glance and she could see his smile now. "Mary you wound me. Besides not everyone can have perfect hair like you. How do you do it?" he asked in an overly dramatic voice. " Its natural." He sighed as he made a left turn into a large driveway. They pulled up to a large but simple home. I was almost white but the sun showed the light cream color it truly was. The hose was beautiful and was covered with large windows. The car came to a stop and Tristan jumped out of the car. Rory slowly emerged and stretched her back like a cat. "So what it this the summer house?" "No that's in Martha's Vineyard. This is are play house." Tristan went to the trunk and pulled out her suitcase. He started to walk to the front door and Rory followed him like a small child lost in a world of wonder. As her rang the bell she took a deep breath. The salty air filled her lungs and refreshed her. The door opened and a butler stood there with a smile on his face. "Ah Sir so good to see you. Your rooms have been made up." "Thank you William. You may go home tonight if you wish." "Ah thank you sir. If there is nothing you will be needing." William went into the house and out that back from what Rory could figure. Tristan stepped into the home and Rory took a deep breath. She was about to enter his world. One that scared her. It was a world of passion and greed something she had never wished to experience. For a second she thought and Jess and Dean but then she looked at him. He smiled and lifted his hand to her. " Come milady you castle awaits." She placed her hand in his and he smirk turned into a true smile. Rory smiled back and stepped into the beautiful home, on the beautiful beach, with the beautiful boys. Her life was about to change forever.  
  
A/N: Okay that's all you get!!! I will probably update in the next week or so!!!! Please review!!! I will update faster if you do!!!! 


	3. A Talk and A Look

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, ect. But good lord if I owned Tristan! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Hey to all!! So thanx for all the grrrreat reviews!!!! They put a warm mushy feeling in my lil heart!!! ^_^ So anywho I have MAJOR writers block and I cant seem to get out of it!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! Sooooo sorry if this sucks it the best I can do!!! So on with the next chapter!!!!! And Type on girlfriend!!!  
  
Going  
  
Chapter Three: A Talk And A Look  
  
" You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love."  
  
Rory Gilmore was not thinking she was simply acting. You know how sometimes you just need leave and get out well. that's what she was doing. For the first time in her life she had left. No word to her mother she just had to escape. The fact that's she kissed Jess only proved one thing. It was something she had always known She didn't love dean. Yes, she cared about him and she loved him as a friend but nothing more. She had once loved him but it had long turned into something of a brother not a lover. She had wished she could love him but she was only hurting herself more as the weeks went on. Also there was Jess. This boy had captured her heart and run with it. He had matched her love for books and that's what she had needed. A friend. Slowly she cared for him more and more but he had made one mistake. He had fallen in love with her before he really knew her. This was not the way to win Rory Gilmore. She was never sure how to define what she felt for him but it wasn't love. The kiss was something she didn't understand. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she knew he loved her or if it was more but she didn't care to find out. She had been gone for two days. Her mother must have been worried but this was something she needed to do. Rory slowly rolled over onto her side. The white sheets sliding off her slender figure. She leaned onto her right arm and faced the phone. She reached for it and picked it up and dialed the number slowly. It only took one ring. "Hello." Her mother's voice was fast and strained. " Mom it's me." She sucked in her breath and she heard her mom begin to cry. " Rory? Rory thank God. Honey are you okay, were are you? What's going on?" She sounded so worried. Rory fought back the tears. "Yes I'm okay. I'm in the Florida Keys and I don't know how this happened." "How in the hell did you get to the Florida Keys?" " Tristan." " Devil boy what? Rory what happened Dean and Jess said they were fighting and then you were gone. Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" " I kissed Jess. I don't love Dean and I don't love Jess. They were fighting over me and I couldn't stand it anymore. The Tristan showed up when they were fighting and I had to go mom I just. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't tell you because you seemed like you had you own problems." The tears were flowing freely. She was waiting for yelling and screaming but she got something she never would have thought. " Call me everyday until you get back." "Okay I love you." "I know babe." "Bye mom." "Bye min me." Rory hung up the phone and slid out of her bed. She didn't bother though put a robe on I mean this was Florida. It slipped her mind that Tristan might see her in her white cotton shorts and wife beater but she really didn't care. She had already taken a shower but all she wanted to do was sleep. She stepped into the long hall surrounded by windows. She looked out the window and saw the backyard. I couldn't have been 6 in the morning. She saw someone swimming laps in the lush pool. She tilted her head and looked at him. Something was definitely different.  
  
A/N: Okay well Kinda gay!!! Maybe next week we get pool action!!!!! YEAH!!! So until the review your lil heads off please!! You will get pool action the!!! ^_^ 


	4. Two To Tango

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, ect. But good lord if I owned Tristan! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Okay well I have some things to say about my reviews.. Thank you so so very much!!! You guys don't know what they mean to me!!! Also about the format Umm I did type it so every time a person talked a new line started but for some reason it went to one paragraph on ff.net!! I don't know why this happened or if it will again!!! I am very sorry for those of you who do not like to read this way and I will try my best to make sure this chapter gets uploaded right!!! Once again very sorry!!!! Also I am moving this weekend and my computer is getting packed so I worked really hard to get this chapter up so sorry if it seems a lil rushed!!!!! I don't know when I will be back but I will update as soon as possible!!! So please review please!!!!!!  
  
Going  
  
Chapter Four: Two to Tango  
  
"Every time I breathe I take you in, and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it keep me drowning in you love."  
  
  
  
Rory slowly stepped out into the cool morning air. The sun was slowly breaking through the clouds and light rays penetrated spots on the ground. Her bare feet hit the warm pavement as she made her way over to the pool. She could here the water splashing as he swam from one side to the other. It seemed as if he did this often. She stood at the edge of the pool and slowly touched her toe to the water. It was warmer then she had though and she slowly sat placing her legs into the warm blue water. Sitting on the edge the water went passed her bare knees only a few centimeters. Rory just stared at Tristan waiting for him to notice her. He swam about two more laps before stopping. He still didn't notice her. As he turned to face her Rory got an eye full. Well she must say boot camp had been good for more then his attitude. Seeing Tristan shirtless was defiantly something she never thought would make her speechless.  
  
"Hey how long have you been out here for." Tristan slowly started to make his way towards her. Rory searched for her voice.  
  
"Oh Umm me well you see not to hot I mean long." Tristan smirked as he slowly realized what she was staring at. He loved it when he had the effect on her. It was moments like this when he realized how innocent she really was.  
  
" So Rory do you like what you see." As Tristan slowly got closer Rory recovered and was ready to play this game. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other and with the help off Jess Rory fully understood the rules. She smirked and Tristan blinked a few times. Never in his life had he though Rory could have a smirk. It was seductive and captivated him.  
  
" You know what Tris as much as I like what I see, and trust me I do, I think you like what you see more." Rory slowly slid her spaghetti strap off her right shoulder. She winked at him and smirked again. Had he died and gone to heaven. Tristan sucked in a breath as he slowly swan up to her. He reached out and grabbed her legs as she rapped them around his body. Their faces slowly got closer.  
  
" Mary Mary what am I going to do with you." At that moment Tristan saw the flash in her eyes. He knew innocent Rory was back and about to freak. Before she could move he tilted is head and smirked. "I know." He grabbed her waist and pulled her down into the water. He smiled the entire time.  
  
A/N: Okay that's it mum sorry no kiss or anything but hey sexual tension is grrrreat!!! HEHE so please review during my move! I am stressed and it will help me feel better! So then I can write. Well that's all kids! 


	5. Is It Making Up OR Out?

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, ect. But good lord if I owned Tristan! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Wow thanx for all the feedback!!! You guys make me feel all warm inside!! But anywho bad news. school is about to start!!! NO!!! Which also means as many of you know updates slow down BIG TIME!!! Seeing how much this sucks I will try my best to update at least every two weeks for your peoples sanity!!! So please give me feedback it makes me so happy to know people enjoy my story!!! And for those of you who don't I'm sorry maybe you could give me some tips or something!!! Okay in this chapter there is major kissing so if you are tooo young please do not read!! Well on with the show...  
  
Going  
  
Chapter Five: Is It Making UP or Out?  
  
"What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
  
  
"Rory wait come back!" Okay so he had made her mad  
  
"Die Tristan!" No wait really made. As she stormed down the hall she was leaving a trail of water behind her on the cool tile. Tristan's footsteps were getting closer and Rory only speed up more. Any faster and she would be jogging. She finally reached her door she was about to swing it open when a large hand grabbed the knob before she could reach it. She turned around to see Tristan towering over her dripping water onto his shirtless body. 'Im supposed to stay mad at that?' Rory sucked in a breath. 'Come on Gilmore you hate being thrown in pools. Game face. Don't let him know you checking out that fine.' "What do you want Tristan?" Rory crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I threw you in I just thought you would laugh it off." Rory rolled her eyes turned to open the door. Tristan grabbed the handle again and this time placed his other arm to trap her against the door and himself. He didn't seem to notice the position they were in but they did. "Mary please I'm sorry." Rory slowly turned around. It was then Tristan noticed just how close they were. Rory slowly looked up and meet his eyes. She had never been so beautiful. Her hair was wet and her small frame was moist. He eyes were wide with innocence and her lips were begging for him to explore them. He couldn't fight it he slowly took his hand off the door and lightly touched her face and then slowly ran his thumb against her bottom lip. His eyes were lost in her lips.  
  
"I'm still mad at you but" Rory slowly whispered the words. She couldn't believe what was happening. For the second time in twenty minutes she was letting Tristan in. This time as wrong as she knew it was she didn't care. This last year all she did was care and now hear was this guy she was supposed to hate but never did and for some reason she had the new feeling. ' Okay Gilmore lets think about it. If this is something so wrong then why dose it feel so right. Come on Gilmore live just this once. Oh what the hell.' Rory closed her eyes and silently said goodbye to reality. "Tristan." She whispered his name so low he barley heard her.  
  
"Yeah" He slowly placed his hand back onto the door.  
  
"Kiss me." She slowly opened her eyes and meet his. For the first time he looked scared.  
  
"Why." This question shocked her. After everything she though he would have jumped at the chance. Rory slowly got on her tiptoes and placed her mouth against his ear.  
  
"Because I need you to." She slowly sank back down against the door. Tristan slowly inched closer to her face. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. His mouth barley touched hers driving her insane. He pulled back only an inch and made sure he was not going to get yelled at. He once again slowly inched closer before his lips meet hers. She was still trapped and he pushed her against the door more. Slowly her mouth opened letting him enter. She put her hands and his bare chest and slowly roamed his body stopping at his neck and gabbing the hairs. He slowly released the door and placed on hand on her neck and one on her back. He kissed he deeper and deeper until he knew she needed air. He pulled back and pressed his hand into her back causing her body to arch. He moved her hair from her heck and began to suck. He could feel her hands traveling down his back and shoulders. He slowly moved his hand from her hair and opened the door. He then grabbed her waist and lifter her body up until she wrapped he legs around him. He then walked over the bed and slowly dropped their bodies. She then grabbed his head and caught her mouth with his. They stayed like that until they both feel asleep.  
  
A/N: Wow steamy!!! Well I hope you all liked it. And just so I get no questions. No they did not have sex and you will all see why Rory is acting so weird!!!! But until then review please!!!! 


	6. Then the Morning Comes

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, ect. But good lord if I owned Tristan! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Hello to all my loyal readers well so sorry for the delay kinda had a long couple of weeks!!! So Anywho after a very kind review that made me think maybe I should update here we go...  
  
Going  
  
Chapter Six: Then the Morning Comes  
  
"At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over, and life is like a song."  
  
Rory slowly opened her eyes from a dreamy sleep. She was facing away from the large bay windows shielding her eyes from the mid after noon light. She sucked in a deep breath and smiled. She was replaying the events of the morning over in her mind. She remembered how safe she felt in his strong arms. How his warm kisses sent chills through her body. She slowly rolled over to face him but when she looked he was gone. She sat up and looked around the room. He was now where in sight.  
  
Rory sank back down into the large bed. She looked at his pillow and smiled. She rolled her face into to it. She inhaled his sent and closed her eyes. She sat up again and grabbed a pair of sweats and an oversized Harvard sweater and threw them on over her pajamas. She grabbed a pencil while brushing her teeth, and threw her hair in to a bun as she walked down the hall. She stopped at his door and thought for a second 'okay only here to talk. Nothing more! Nothing at all.' She knocked twice and waited. She heard footsteps and the door swung open.  
  
There he was in a wife beater and shorts. His hair was messy and he looked so good she had to blink to make sure he was real. He smirked and leaned against the door frame. He was looking at her like she was beautiful. 'Okay here to talk.'  
  
"Hey," was all she could manage and looked at the ground.  
  
"Hey Mary." Now there was something about that name. She didn't know what it was. It had this power over her and she couldn't fight him. The thing that scared her was he knew it. She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks but she didn't fight them. She looked up at him and into his eyes. "Rory what's wrong?" He grabbed her face with his hands and wiped her tears away. Before he knew it she was kissing him like she was desperate to feel something. When she pulled away she nuzzled her face in between his neck and cried. He could feel the hot tears and he held her. She was saying something but he couldn't understand. She pulled away from his neck and whispered five words he would never forget.  
  
"Tristan, will you love me?"  
  
A/N: Okay REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	7. The Truth About Tristan and Rory

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, etc. But good lord if I owned Tristan! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Okay so hear is the next chapter! Well I'm glad you people like this story!!! I'm not really sure where it is going at the moment but I will figure it out!! Okay for all you Dean and Jess fans out there this next chapter talks about them. But I'm not trying to be mean its just important to the story line!!! So anywho on with the chapter!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
Going  
  
Chapter Seven: The Truth About Tristan and Rory  
  
  
  
"For everything, I do. For everything, that's true. I turn to you."  
  
  
  
(Recap) He could feel the hot tears and he held her. She was saying something but he couldn't understand. She pulled away from his neck and whispered five words he would never forget.  
  
"Tristan, will you love me?"  
  
This question shook his body. He knew the answer right away. It had been the same one for over a year now. Ever since the party and their first kiss. He had fallen for the Virgin Mary of Chiltion. At first he hid from her. He had never wanted to feel this way for anyone. He had avoided her. Then slowly over time and nothing short of a miracle they began a friendship. His love for her had deepened and he finally got the nerve. When he asked her to the concert she had said no. Once again evil Tristan was back. But something happened and before he knew it she was kissing bag boy and saying she hated him. At that moment he gave up. Over the summer he did anything he could not feel the pain.  
  
The beginning of school was fine. He found out which classes she had and switched out. He hadn't seen her all year. Then the project. He knew he shouldn't but he had to try. Things went bad, very bad and he was on a plane to North Carolina. He had said goodbye and God knows how much he wanted to kiss her but if he did he would never be able to leave. Over that year he learned a lot. When he was back he decided to say sorry to her. Once again things didn't go as planed and Rory Gilmore the girl of his every dream was back in his life. Now he was going to say what he felt.  
  
"Rory come on lets sit down." He took her hand and guided her to the couch. He sat on the coffee table and looked at her. "Rory what's going on with you? I know it something big but I need you to tell me." Rory looked up and into his eyes. For the first time he saw it. His Mary, his precious Mary had a broken heart. "Tristan." she took a deep breath and then the words came a mile a minute. "Okay not to long after you left this new guy moved to Stars Hollow. At first it was no big deal but then we became friends. Now this was a bad thing because my mom hates him, Dean hates him, and Lane just well I'm pretty sure she hates him too. Things started going bad with Dean because well he is Dean and I realized I never loved him. So then I just felt stuck. Jess was around and he was this outlet for me to ex-cape all of that. When I finally realized I didn't want to be with Dean I didn't know what to do. So I rebelled and I won't go into detail but I kissed Jess. Then I figured something out I didn't love him either. So there I was all alone. Everyone, even my mom, would be mad at me for kissing Jess. I think even Jess was mad at me for doing that to him and putting him in that spot. I just felt like no one really loved me at all. Then when I saw you it dawned on me." She took a deep breath and looked straight into his blue eyes. "You love me. Or you at least have to feel something for me because I've hurt you a few times but there you were. Now I've realized something to I love you." She stopped and a few teas fell again. Tristan took her hands and wiped them away. "Mary what am I going to do with you. In less then a week you have turned my world upside down. What will I do with you?" She pulled her hands away and looked towards the ground. "Will you just love me?" She looked up at him. He smirked and lightly ran him thumb over her bottom lip. "I always have." He pulled her into his arms and just held her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She pulled back and touched his face lightly. "I love you." She said quietly. "I would kiss you but your already seeing too other men and I am not you bitch." She smiled at him and he picked her up and spun her around. She had never looked so happy.  
  
A/N: Well okay kinda not good but what the hell. So anyways please review please please please ^_^!!! 


	8. Life goes on and on

Disclaimer: Okay well I own none of the characters, people, etc. But good lord if I owned Tristan! Oh imagine the possibilities!!!  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies well hear we go.. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I know I am taking forever to update!!! So hear it is the last and final chapter in a story that could be a whole lot better! Sorry guys I don't have the time!! If anyone wants to use this shoreline and try to make it better go for it!! Hey in fact e-mail me!!!!!^_^ Kinda a small challenge I guess!! So on with the show!!!  
  
  
  
Going  
  
Chapter Eight: Life Goes On and On  
  
  
  
"Cause you're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything"  
  
Rory slowly took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking as she closed her eyes and tried to slow her heartbeat. She looked out the window. A sign zoomed by and she read the words. Stars Hollow 10 miles. She looked over at Tristan who was driving the car. He looked so cute when he was concentrating on the road. His mouth did this curve thing and he looked like a little boy. She turned back towards the road and sighed. Their summer was over and she was going home. She had talked to Dean on the phone and he was still pissed beyond belief. Jess was just happy their friendship was back to normal. Now she was coming back with the bible boy sitting next to her. Lovely, she though with a smile. Jess will defiantly like him. He smokes, got sent away from his home, and takes a certain sick pleasure in making Dean mad. She could see the friendship already. She really wasn't concerned with Dean, more like the people of Stars Hollow. Lord she could hear Miss Patty now. Not to mention Chiltion when they walked through the doors holding hands. She felt sick thinking about everything and everyone. She hated being the center of attention and dating Tris was not the way to be a wallflower. He had to be popular and king. She stared to think about all the girls that would hate her. At first they would be like another notch on the belt but after a month they would get mean. She new it was coming. She wasn't dumb. She started to wonder if it was all a big mistake. Maybe she should just crawl back to Dean and live her safe life. She shouldn't take all these risk her senior year. She knew better then this. She looked over at Tristan. 'Is he worth everything?' He saw her staring at her and turned to her. He smiled one of his true smiles. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "I love you Mary." She smiled at him as he entwined his fingers with her. "So Mary question?" he looked serious. "Yes?" She held her breath 'this is wrong. This is a mistake.' She thought over and over again. "Ready to raise all hell?" he smirked and she laughed. All her thoughts were gone. This was defiantly forever.  
  
A/N: Okay there you guys go!!! So anyone wanna re-write it!! No sequel in less someone wants to write it!!! If your interested e-mail me at. Breezysuperstar4@wmconnect.com!!! So thank for all the support!!! I love you guys!!!!! 


End file.
